Demoness
by CeltyHeart13
Summary: Ben never thought he would find a mate. . .while he never wanted one but then his wolf picks one for them. She has something to hid and he still wants her. They are two different can their love stay strong or will it get them killed?


_**Hey everyone this is my 2nd fanfic. I hope you like this new Inuyasha and Mercy Thomson crossover. All right's go to their rightfull owners. All I own is the OCS and the plot. Not going to stick to anything doing my own thing.**_

Chapter 1: Hunt

 _ **Normal pov**_

It's mid day and Ben just pulled up to his home and he noticed someone finally moved in across the road. The house sit's on some land and there down the new pathed road. He saw a female going around her house, she is a few yard's away from the old run down house.

What Ben can tell she is sprinkling some thing as she walked. The cloud's are dark and Ben can smell rain coming. Then with one last look Benn went inside. The pack has been trying to find out what is starking around their territory.

It didn't smell like anything they have came across before. Ben just wanted to relax and play some video game's. Ben took a long shower then got out. After Ben dried off and put on some clean clothes.

Just as Ben was about to walk into the living room. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Came at Ben's door. "Who can that be?" Ben said as he walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side is a very attractive female in her tweenty's. Her silverish white hair is pulled up into a messy bun and some of her hair hanged around her face.

Ben started into her golden eyes that looked like liquid gold. "Sorry to bother you. I just moved in and my check wont be in till a few day's. Do you think I can borrow a roll of ass paper?" she said making Ben bust out laughing. "Ass paper? I like that!" Ben laughed. She giggled at the hottie standing in front of her.

"Really? You came over to ask for some?" Ben asked her. "Yes really. I know most people ask for a cup of suger. But I don't need some. If you don't have any I can go to the next house." she said with a smirk at him.

"No come on in." Ben said no sure why he said that. _**She doesn't have a mate.**_ Said Ben's wolf. Ben don't understand why he is saying this. _**She's mine.**_ The wolf said and Ben is shock. "I be right back." Ben said as he went to the bathroom. _**What do you mean by mine?**_ Ben asked his wolf. _**She is mate. Take her to bed and mate.**_ His wolf said to Ben.

 _ **She wont want us. We dont like women.**_ Ben said to him with sadness. If it wasn't for his past he might do what his wolf is saying. _**No let just try and move on.**_ Ben said as he took a roll back out to the hottie.

As Ben came back she didn't move. "What is all this?" she asked Ben as she turned to the living room. "That's my gaming stuff." Ben said. "I never played a video game in my life." Ben looked at her with shock. "Really? Why not?" Ben said to her. "I grew up in a forest. I never had a t.v or anything like that." Ben smiled.

"What's your name?" Ben asked her. "Name is Celty and your's?" Celty said to Ben. _**Celty what a name.**_ Ben's wolf said with a pur. "It's nice to meet you Celty. I'm Ben." Ben said to Celty. Celty smiles at him. "Nice to meet you Ben." Celty said and now Ben can hear the Irish accent she hid's. Ben smiled at her.

"If you aren't busy love would you like to stay and I can teach you how to play?" Ben said a little hopeful. Celty could hear the hope in his sexy British voice. "I just have to unpack I can stay." Celty said to Ben. Then Ben took Celty to the living room.

It was 11 when Celty had to leave. "Thank's for showing me how to playvideo games Ben." Celty said as she played with the ass paper. "Anytime Celty." Ben said then Celty pulled out a piece of paper from between her huge breastes. "If you ever want to teach me more give me a call boyo." Celty said and Ben smiled as he took the paper from Celty.

Ben can smell Celty's sweat and the smell of the ocean mixed with a sweet meadow full of flowers. Ben liked Celty's scent. "I will. When I have nothing to do after work I give you a call." Ben said to her. Celty kissed Ben's cheek before she smiled at him. Then Ben watched Celty's tight ass jogging away from him.

As the month went on Ben had called Celty over a lot to hang out and play games most of the time. Ben's wolf is liking this but he wants more but Ben has to put his foot down. Celty is having fun with Ben.

Today Ben got home around seven and he saw Celty jogging down the road then turned down her road. _**Call her over.**_ Ben's wolf said. Ben pulled out his phone and called Celty. _**Hello Benny. What's up?**_ Celty said and Ben can hear the smile in her voice. "Benny? Really Celty?" Ben said with a chuckled. _**Don't like it? How about sexy ass instead?**_ Celty purred to him.

Ben smiled and blushed when Celty said that. "I like it." Ben said. _**Good. So since you called want me to come over?**_ Celty said as she took off her sweaty clothes. "Yeah come over." Ben said. _**Ok. Let me shower then I be right over sexy ass.**_ Celty said before she hung up.

Ben didn't have to wait to long. Celty knocked on Ben's door. Not even 30 seconds the door is pulled opened, surprised Celty a little and she growled at him. "That's a little cute." Ben said to Celty as he let her in. "Not as cute as you." Celty said as she made her self at home. Ben like's that she makes her self a home.

"How was your day?" Celty asked as she watch Ben sit across from her. "Tiring and yours?" Ben said as he watched Celty kicked off her shoe's and pined up her wet hair. "Good. If you are to tired we can watch a movie instead?" Celty said. Ben can see it in her eyes. Celty is just as tired as he is. "Yeas a movie will be great." Ben said. "Ok I pick out a movie and you go get snack's and pillows." Celty said.

Ben smiled at her. "Ok why pillows?" Ben Asked. Celty giggled at him. "So we have something soft to lay on." Celty giggled at him. "So we have something soft to lay on." Celty said as she danced over to the wall of movie's and started to go threw them.

Celty has been to movies before but not a lot. So she didn't know where to start. Then Ben came back with a lot of pillow's. "Put them over there and I put them down." Celty said as she pulled out a dvd. Then started to put the pillow's down on the floor. Ben got popcorn and soda.

When Ben came back and saw Celty laying down watching the t.v. as she waited for the movie to start. Ben put the popcorn and soda down on the coffee table and laid next to Celty. Not to close but he can feel her body heat. "What movie are we watching?" Ben asked her. "Dawn of the Dead." Celty said as the movie started.

Celty jumped when the little girl take's a bite out of the man. Ben Looked at Celty and she is really into the movie. As the movie went on Celty slowly moved her away closer to Ben. Then her arm pressed against Ben's and he looked at Celty. Ben's wolf is loving having Celty so close.

Then at one part Celty burried her face into Ben's arm. Ben then put his arm over Celty and she snuggled into his side. When the movie was over Celty and Ben are snuggling. "That was a good movie." Celty said as she looked over at Ben.

"Yeah it was a good movie." Ben breathed as Celty looked at him. Then Ben saw Celty thinking about something very deeply.

Then Celty kissed him hard and that just what his wolf has been waiting for. Ben kissed Celty back just as hard and then Ben pushed Celty back on to her back. They kissed and touched each other. Celty started to unbutton his shirt and Ben pulled off her shorts.

Soon both of them are naked and fucking hard. It has been year's since ether one of them has sex. Ben and Celty fought over who is more daminant. Ben had Celty on her stomach and he had her pinded to the floor. Ben fucked Celty hard making Celty moan and scream with pure pleasure. Ben is pleased that he can make Celty feel like this.

After that day Ben Celty fucked every chance they got.

 _ **Celty pov**_

Its been two in a half month's since I moved to Tri-Cities and meeting Ben. I never had a fucking like this before. I mean damn Ben know's how to make a bitch feel like she is on cloud nine. I can't get enought of him.

I been talking to a lot of different fae's since I been here. Today I'm talking to a fae called Zee. It took me a a while to track him down. He is working for this walker. He is a hard guy to get to talk to me. I been trying to talk to different kind's of fae. I moved around while he worked. Then the coyote came back and I finished up. "Thank you." I said to him and the coyote turned pale before I left.

As I walked out I stuffed my note book into my bag. Then I saw him. Adam Hauptman the alpha of this town. I walked up to his car and he rolled down the window. "Sorry to bother you again Mr. Hauptman, but I haven't heard from you in three week's. When can I talk to you?" I said to him.

"I'm to busy. I call you." he said not even looking at me. He drove off to the garage. Pissed off I jogged back to my place. I showered and then sat out side my house waiting for sexy ass to get home. The magic barrier mushroons that surrounds my home is pretty. I can't help to stare at them when I'm waiting for Ben to come home.

Since I've been here there has been a lot of _**them**_ coming around at night. I know there has been a lot of movement with _**them**_. As long as they stay away from me I'm good. Then Ben pulled up but he wasn't alone. There was some guy's with them. "Fuck me." I growled as I tied my two katana's to my bealt then I grabbed my Ipod then took off jogging to the park.

If I can't fuck Ben then I have to run off my rage. I got to the park and ran down path after path. The sun set and I kept on running. I might have had my music blaring in my ear's but my noise pick them up.

Wolf's, coyote and demon's are here with me. _**Fucken great, just great.**_ I thought then I turned down my music to it's lowest and it wasn't till a hour later is when they started to hunt me. I can feel the wolf's shock when I ran past them.

"What is a women doing here? I didn't know anyone would be here this late." said a male voice that sounded like Adam's. "She's going to get killed!" Ben growled. Then one of _**them**_ came at me. I moved out of it's way and kicked the demon away. "If you want me then come get me." I said softly before I took off running as fast as I can.

I heard the wolf's following me and the demon's. I went into the tree's to a clearing and then pulled out my two katana's and the demon's came at me. It's been a long time sincne I been in battled, but just like ridding a bike you never forget.

Cutting them down is bringing out my blood lust. I started to become what I use to be. When the last one hit the ground dead. I was covered in their blood and now I'm horny as fuck. The wolf's started to come out and I cleaned off the blood before putting my katana's up.

"Who are you and tell me what you know about what is going on." Adam said to me with a growl. "Who I am is none of your fucken business. I'm buys. I call you." I said repetting what he told me.

I started to walk away and he was about to grabe me and I pulled out my katana and had it at his throat. His wolf's growled at me. "Touch me and I will sceam rape and then I will kill you. No male will touch me with out me saying ok o it." I growled. "What kind of human are you?" said a new wolf.

I started to laugh as I walked off. Some of them followed me. They didn't try to touch me. Ben was following me too. I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't. I stopped laughing and kept on walking. "Come on talk to us." Adam growled at me.

"Fuck off." I growled back at him. He and some other male's growled. "A lady shouldn't talk like that." came a voice with a lot of power. "Like I give a fuck. Just leave me alone." I said as I turned to look at the Marrok. "No. Tell us what is going on." he said to me.

"They leave me alone, I leave them be. You have nothing compare to them. Leave them be if you don't want to die." I said to him as I looked him in the eyes. I can feel power coming off him. It made the other wolf's move away with their heads down.

"That's not going to work on me." I said and he looked at me. "It should. Your only a human." Bran said to me. "Cause I've know other's with even more power then you. You don't scare me." I said to him.

"Really? And what are they?" he said to me. "Why would I tell you?" I laughed before walking away. "Your going to let tha young girl die then?" Adam said to me. "What girl?" I said as I turned back around. "My human daughter. They took her." Adam said and there is rage and sadness in his eyes.

"You wolf's need to stop pissing off everything." I said as I thought about it. I'm not that heartless. "How long as she been taken?" I asked. "Two day's ago." Mercy said as seh walked up to Adam. "Your in luck she might still be alive." I said before I turned back around. "Where are you going?" Bran said to me.

I'm getting sick of this. "Going home to wash off the blood. Then going hunting." I said to them. "We want to help." a female wolf. "You just get in my way. I don't need you dragging me down." I said and they growled at me. "We wont drag you down." Adam said to me. "Yes you will." I said to them. "Your just a human." said a snobby female.

I turned back around and let my magic slip off in the wind. My hair grew down to the ground before being pulled back into for long poiny tails and turned raven black. My gold eyes turned neon green. My hands turned into my claws. Then my own power came off me and every one fell to the ground even Bran hit the ground. "See I dont need you." I growled as my eyes turned to my glowing demon eyes. With a fang smile they looked at me with their mouths opened.


End file.
